Quest:A Lonely Light
|Next = Unknown at this time |Diff = |AS&P = |AT = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information Became available on 3/27/12. Associated forum thread . This quest is part of a series of adventures. This quest has the option to run it Travel Route Talinus Tips Also this saga is still being developed and released so these Tips may not be complete or may change as the saga unfolds. Prerequisites Bones and Dust Unlike many of the quests in this Saga all choices in the prerequisite adventure will result in this one becoming available. Walkthrough general You find out that Truskar is dead. You are instructed to go to the hills, known as the Long Tors, northwest of the city. You are to look for a light in the highest window of a tower on one of the lesser peaks. Your contact gives you a note (it will not appear in your inventory) which is readable only to the recipient. You are told of a position of a lantern that you will use to signal those in the tower of your presence and your action will depend on what you observe. If you see three lights in the window, you are to leave the note on the tower's doorstep. If there are two lights, you are to enter the tower and deliver the note to its lone occupant. If there is a single light, you are to enter the tower and kill whoever you find inside. If no lights appear you are to destroy the note and leave. You get to your destination and no lights appear in the tower. As you prepare to destroy the note and leave you notice a light in the tower window, then a second, then a third and surprisingly a fourth. You then, *Decide to call off the mission and leave, as you leave you notice two figures approaching the location you just left you can, **Follow the figures up the hill, you stay hidden and can hear the men talking but not what they're saying. They turn to go back down the hill. You can, ***Remain hidden and let them go, adventure ends 384 general xp completion reward. ***Attempt to ambush them, ****Success, go to Combat with 2 Grim Assailants below ****Failure, your spotted and take damage (53-68 confirmed). You can heal before going to Combat with 2 Grim Assailants below **Decide to return to Talinus, adventure ends 384 general xp completion reward. *Remain here and continue to watch the tower, **Success, you hear footfalls behind you and turn just in time to avoid a sword stroke go to Combat with 2 Grim Assailants below **Failure, you hear footballs behind you and as you turn you are hit by a sword stroke for damage go to Combat with 2 Grim Assailants below *Make your way to the tower, see Make you way to the tower below Combat with 2 Grim Assailants If you ambush them successfully, (subdual allowed) If you don't ambush them, (subdual allowed) Regardless of which "version" you fight, *If you kill them you get 128 general xp and each carries an unmatched then you can, *If you subdue them as you check their bodies a cloud of smoke envelops and disables you. When it clears one of the men is gone while the remaining one is dead - his throat having been cut. You get 128 general xp and one unmatched then you can, **Make your way to the tower, see Make your way to the tower below. **Leave and head back to Talinus, adventure ends 384 general xp completion award. *If you flee, **Success - adventure ends - 384 general xp for completion. **Failure - you're hit by a hurled dagger for damage (21 confirmed) but manage to escape. The adventure ends - 384 general xp for completion. Make your way to the tower After you get to the tower you hear someone approaching the door you can, *Place the furled note on the doorstep and leave, you watch as a young man opens the door and takes the note and goes back inside. You then return to Talinus and the adventure ends. 384 general xp for completion. *Wait to see if someone opens the door, a young man in a red tunic opens the door and stares at you. You get the impression that you appearance is both unexpected and unwelcome. He then sees the note and politely asks you for it, **Ask him what he's doing here, you can use If successful you sense that the young man is extremely nervous. You also sense a lurking, sinister presence, though you're not certain it is attached to the man standing before you. You can then hand him the note or attempt to kill him. **Hand him the furled note, he thanks you and returns inside. You leave and the adventure ends - 384 general xp for completion. **Attempt to kill him, the young man falls back and you can tell he is about to unleash a telekinetic attack you can ***Use Telekenisis (60+) or Fortification (60+), ****Success, you block his attack. 16 specific xp for the relevant power - go to Combat with Scowling Mage below. ****Failure, ***Attempt to dive clear of the impending attack , ****Success, you avoid his attack go to combat with Scowling Mage below ****Failure, he hits you with a telekinetic attack (-51 SP confirmed) go to combat with Scowling Mage below Combat with Scowling Mage Subdual allowed *If you kill him you leave and the adventure ends - 384 general xp for completion. *If you subdue him the young man regains his feet and jumps off the cliff to his death. You return to Talinus and the adventure ends - 384 general xp for completion. *If you flee (no check) you notice the young man starts to pursue you then goes toward the cliff and while looking at you he jumps to his death. You return to Talinus and the adventure ends - 384 general xp. Rewards *384 general XP for completion The remaining listed rewards are optional and based on different choices; *Up to 256 general xp (2 separate awards of 128 general xp each). *Up to 2 s. *Up to 150 Combat XP (approximate). *Up to 16 xp Divination (2 checks @ 8 xp per) *16 xp to Fortification or Telekinesis Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty